


Объяснительная, или Страница из несуществующего, но очень убедительного ежедневника агента Блейка

by dunkelgrau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Touch Lola (Agents of SHIELD), Epic Bromance, Gen, J.K. Rowling cameo, Joss Whedon cameo, Lady Gaga cameo, Stan Lee Cameo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Если кто-то ещё сомневался в том, что служба агентов "Щита" и опасна, и трудна, и на первый взгляд как будто не видна - вам самое время посмотреть на реальность в рамках распорядка дня одного отдельно взятого агента с восьмым уровнем доступа к секретной информации.
Kudos: 8





	Объяснительная, или Страница из несуществующего, но очень убедительного ежедневника агента Блейка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Explanatory report, or A page of the non-existent, but none-the-less very convincing diary of Agent Blake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152814) by [dunkelgrau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau). 



> Даже если вы не шибко в курсе внутренних фишек "Щита", думаю, вам всяко будет весело читать эту дурь. Я, как водится, писала монолог персонажа практически с себя, и особенно благодарна Мэдди за идею с "безобидным сельскохозяйственным животным" и Йож во фраке за то, что в финале я фактически записала наш реальный диалог. Также должна сказать спасибов агенту Блейку Т. Уэлливеру за то, что поддался влиянию своего однокашника, агента Коулсона К. Грегга, и наконец завёл себе твиттер. Это чертовски бодрило в момент вычитки текста.

5:00 Встал с кровати по тревоге.  
6:00 Проснулся.  
В промежуток между пятью и шестью успел, не просыпаясь:  
\- принять душ  
\- наощупь побриться опасной бритвой  
\- одеться и завязать галстук двойным «виндзором»  
\- выпить мокко в Старбаксе  
\- стырить из Старбакса кружку  
\- выгулять собаку (не свою)  
\- пофлиртовать с соседкой (не своей)  
\- разминировать ребёнка (вроде бы, тоже не своего)  
Заметка для себя: перечитать «легенду», по которой я живу на этой конспиративной квартире; в упор не помню, чтобы там фигурировали дети.  
6:05 Кстати, у меня всегда на конспиративной квартире заминированные дети, или это только сегодня праздник такой? Главное, чтоб не вошло в привычку.  
6:30 Разминированный ребёнок оказался агентом из команды Коулсона. Откликалась на Симмонс и уверяла, что совершеннолетняя.   
6:31 Коулсон подтвердил. Даже то, что совершеннолетняя.  
6:42 Закончил биться головой об стену.  
6:43 Поставил на закачку «Сверхъестественное», ушёл в офис, унёс с собой ребёнка.  
7:00 Я люблю свою работу.  
7:01 Я ЛЮБЛЮ СВОЮ РАБОТУ, Я СКАЗАЛ.  
7:02 Я ЛЮБЛЮ СВОЮ РАБОТУ НЕЗАВИСИМО ОТ ТОГО, ЧТО ПОЛИГОН, НА КОТОРОМ Я РАБОТАЮ, НАЗВАЛИ «ПЕСОЧНИЦА», И ТАМ ИГРАЮТ ГРЁБАНЫЕ ДЕТИ-ПЕРЕРОСТКИ!  
7:45 Обнаружил, что моё подразделение переименовали, пока я спал. Не то, чтобы я жаловался. Административный Департамент — это всяко лучше, чем Управление Регулировки Оперативной Деятельности.   
8:00 Провел совещание, используя аббревиатуры.  
8:22 Отсмеялся, пока подчинённые не видят.  
8:25 Интересно, нам все аббревиатуры Джоан К. Роулинг придумывает? Надо проверить.  
8:35 Проверил. Точно не она. Она на другом задании.  
9:01 Ну и какая гнида засыпала в мою кофе-машину экспериментальный кофе из лаборатории доктора Бэннера?..  
9:03 БЛЕЙК ЛОМАТЬ!!!  
9:40 Надо попросить у Бэннера ещё кофейку. Так тонизирует.  
10:03 Попытался посмотреть «Сверхъестественное». На первой же минуте отвлёк Ситвелл с какой-то фигнёй, уверяя, что его фигня важнее, чем моя.  
11:15 Ситвелл, мать вашу за ногу, я же говорил, что у вас фигня! А вы: «Портал в Нильфхейм, портал в Нильфхейм...» Не было ещё в моей практике такого Нильфхейма, который нельзя было бы деморализовать стулом по башке.  
Заметка для себя: заказать в офис новое кресло.  
11:16 Попросил у секретарши ещё кофе.  
11:20 Что её там, в Нильфхейм засосало?!  
Заметка для себя: заказать в офис новую секретаршу.  
11:25 Выманил прятавшуюся под столом секретаршу пончиками. Клянётся, что она не инопланетный шпион, а всё та же секретарша. На всякий случай заставил сварить кофе и попробовать его перед тем, как дать мне. Жду симптомов отравления.  
11:29 Кофе вышел отвратительный. Чёрт, это и правда моя секретарша. А счастье и легальный выстрел на поражение были так возможны.  
11:50 Через базу с гиканьем и стрельбой опять бегают какие-то дети и агент Мэй.  
Заметка для себя: при случае уточнить у Коулсона, где он так согрешил, что ему дали в подчинение такой вертеп.  
11:51 Ах, у них спецзадание, как я раньше не подумал.  
11:52 В окно влетел Коулсон на Лоле, запросил огневую поддержку и удалённый доступ к базам данных. Хорошо, не политического убежища...  
Заметка для себя: уточнить, где же _я_ так согрешил.  
12:00 Потрогал Лолу.  
12:01 Два раза.  
12:02 Пристегнул ремень безопасности Лолы. Интересно, это считается за «потрогал»?  
12:04 Коулсон, нет.  
12:05 Коулсон, не надо.  
12:06 Нет, Коулсон, «тряхнуть стариной» можешь без меня на пассажирском сиденье, знаю я, как ты ей трясёшь. Не жаль меня — пожалей наш балласт. Или детей. Или как ты называешь тех несчастных, что дрожат у тебя на заднем сиденье?  
12:07 Ах, это агенты!  
12:20 I'M ON A HI-I-IGHWAY TO HELL! Все вместе - HI-I-IGHWAY TO HELL!! А вы там что на заднем сиденье затихли, слабаки?! Отставить вопли о том, что мы все умрём!  
12:34 Вот, я предупреждал, что этим закончится. И как теперь мы будем доказывать, что просто свернули на заправку за пончиками и сбили Тони Старка не нарочно и не в полёте?  
12:36 Коулсон, ты когда-нибудь придумаешь отмазку лучше, чем: «У нас тут плохая связь?» Или ты думаешь, что командор Хилл не заметила, как я у тебя на заднем плане вскрываю монтировкой Железного человека?  
12:39 Ах, у тебя есть план.  
12:40 Ах, у тебя есть паяльник!  
12:49 Век живи, век учись. Никогда бы не подумал, что системы Джарвиса подвергаются взлому через вульгарное запугивание.   
Заметка для себя: попросить у Коулсона мастер-класс по психологическому тай-чи с паяльником, или как у него это называется?..  
13:00 Отбуксировали Старка в больницу. Незаметно, разумеется — а как ещё обычно буксируют Железного Человека на летающем красном корвете?! Начал заранее придумывать объяснительную, которая сможет смотреться хотя бы не откровенным враньём.  
13:40 Пролетаем над Нью-Мексико. Зачитал вслух черновик объяснительной. Дети на заднем сиденье предложили позвать Стэна Ли, чтобы проиллюстрировал. Никакого уважения к старшим.  
13:59 Мы уже почти два часа летаем, а Коулсон так и не раскололся, зачем это всё и что у него там за спецзадание. Если мы опять летим на выездные гастроли Капитана Америки или окучивать делянку директора Фьюри, я за себя не отвечаю.  
14:00 Коулсон, ну мне-то можешь сказать, я ж в тебя столько раз стрелял на поражение, что мы практически родня. Эй, там, на заднем сиденье — закройте ушки, это не для дете... не для агентов ниже восьмого уровня!  
14:06 ...изобрёл ЧТО?! Так, держим ушки закрытыми, эти выражения всё ещё не для агентов ниже восьмого уровня!..  
14:15 Так, открываем ушки и слушаем одобренную для семейной аудитории версию. Агент Коулсон рванул с нами в сторону Мексики не за открытками с видами Гвадалахары, а потому, что у директора Фьюри его номер в быстром наборе забит. Какая тут связь? Даю пять минут на размышление, время пошло.  
14:16 Где ваша фантазия?   
14:17 Ну?   
14:18 Что, совсем никаких догадок?  
14:19 Честно, я разочарован.  
14:20 То есть, вполне очевидная версия того, что директор Фьюри пошёл разведывать обстановку в одно лицо, был целиком заглочен мутировавшей из-за неудачной попытки воспроизвести сыворотку суперсолдата морской свинкой, и теперь звонит оттуда по единственному нащупываемому номеру, вам в голову не пришла. Стыд и позор, товарищи, стыд и позор! Настоящий агент «Щита» должен быть готов действовать и в менее приближенных к объективной реальности ситуациях! И — нет, мы летим на Лоле не потому, что так быстрее, а просто вопреки человеческой логике. Мы же не хотим светить тот факт, что наш директор сейчас сидит в желудочном тракте огромной морской свиньи и молча шлёт оттуда злые смски? Так вот, юные падаваны, усвойте: лихо укатывающий в сторону заката на охренительно заметной машине агент Коулсон вызывает у руководства гораздо меньше подозрений, чем тихо исчезнувший агент Коулсон. Потому что от тихо исчезнувшего агента Коулсона вообще не знаешь, чего ждать. И не делай такое невинное лицо, как будто пытаешься нажать кнопку катапультирования пассажирского сиденья, Коулсон, ты же меня тоже зачем-то с собой потащил.  
14:25 Ах, так я независимый эксперт по боевым технологиям.  
14:26 Ах, так я ещё и беспристрастный свидетель! Ты не можешь просто признаться, что я лучше пишу объяснительные?!  
14:31 Заднее сиденье — ещё одна шутка про Стэна Ли и иллюстрации, и я найду кнопку катапультирования для ваших мест. А тебя, протокольная рожа, я вообще попрошу запереть в багажник, и не посмотрю, что оперативник со стажем.  
14:32 Ах, у нас уже кто-то есть в багажнике!  
14:35 Коулсон, у тебя вся команда такое шапито? Что твой штатный хакер делает в багажнике? Предупреждаю, что версию того, что она туда залезла потому, что не вместилась на заднее сиденье, я не приму: она слишком чётко отстукивает оттуда сигнал SOS.  
14:40 Всё, ВСЁ, я больше не задаю вопросов, только не надо снова делать «бочку»!  
15:05 Коулсон и его передвижной цирк обнаружили лабораторию сумрачного научного гения и решили её штурмовать. Вызвался сторожить Лолу и хакершу из багажника. Нет, я не боюсь безумных учёных, у нас таких половина «Песочницы». Просто не хочу быть в радиусе поражения, когда директор Фьюри покинет свинку.  
15:13 Хакерша откликается на «Скай» и в багажнике была потому, что её, видите ли, никто не хотел брать с собой на опасную миссию. Вот откуда Коулсон таких берёт. Если бы мне сказали, что меня не берут на опасную миссию, я бы не лез «зайцем» в багажник — я бы уже заперся в кабинете и танцевал на столе долгий туземный танец абсолютного счастья.  
15:17 Из лаборатории слышны выстрели и приглушённая брань. Скай рвётся в бой. Она просто ещё не узнаёт ругань директора Фьюри на слух и не знает, что от избытка чувств он периодически палит по своим.  
15:21 Нашёл в Лоле прикуриватель.  
15:22 Ах, это была катапульта! Прости, Скай, так получилось.  
15:23 Нашёл в Лоле радиоприёмник. Надеюсь, это действительно радиоприёмник, а не система наведения межконтинентальных ракет.  
15:24 Ах, это был встроенный миномёт! Простите, директор Фьюри, сэр, я не хотел. В конце концов, никого же не задело. А свинку мы вам новую вырастим, половина лаборатории же цела осталась...  
15:30 Ненавижу ездить в багажнике.  
15:35 Особенно со всякими хакершами, тут и так места для манёвра мало!  
16:05 Кто помнит, как отстукивать морзянкой сигнал к обеденному перерыву?..  
16:10 Отстукиваем со Скай сигнал о паразитах в шасси. И плевать, что у Лолы шасси нету, зато стук громкий: и нам развлечение, и заднему сиденью ехать не скучно.  
17:20 ...мы уже приехали?  
17:21 Мы уже приехали?  
17:22 Мы уже приехали?  
17:23 Да, Скай, мне тут больше некого доводить до зубовного скрежета. Мы уже приехали?..  
17:25 В прошлый раз я испытывал такое же желание начать целовать землю, когда агент Мэй продемонстрировала мне все прелести полёта в свободной падении. В незапланированном прыжке. С горящего мексиканского кукурузника. И если ещё хоть кто-то мне скажет, что Коулсон водит машину, как бог, я уточню, как какой именно. И не коситесь на меня из параллельной реальности, мистер Лафейсон; то, что вы правильно поняли намёк, ещё не значит, что я к вам взывал.  
17:40 Набрал в столовой бутербродов, выставил секретаршу, заперся в кабинете. Наконец-то хоть чего-нибудь поем. «Сверхъестественное», опять же, досмотрю...  
17:42 Агент Коулсон, что было непонятного во фразе: «Сначала обед, потом объяснительная»?! И как ты вообще умудрился вскрыть мой кабинет, я же специально ставил входную дверь от деньгохранилища?!  
17:44 Ах, у тебя ещё не закончилась взрывчатка, конфискованная у агента Симмонс. Кстати, с утра ещё хотел спросить: какого чёрта она с этой взрывчаткой делала у меня на конспиративной квартире?.. Что значит «домашнее задание»?! Ты что, учишь их несанкционированному проникнове... Тьфу, кого я спрашиваю, конечно же учишь.  
17:50 Кто-то, судя по всему, взял штурмом нашу столовку. И теперь пытается провести подкуп бедного голодного меня. Да-да, это я о вас, агент Коулсон! Припри там чем-нибудь дверь, будем объяснительную сочинять.  
17:52 Объяснительную, говорю, сочинять будем, а не смотреть со мной «Сверхъестественное»!  
18:03 Н-да, _эту_ объяснительную даже я хочу показать Стэну Ли. Осталось как-то убедить директора Фьюри в том, что пальба из миномёта была не прицельной, а исключительно результатом невинной попытки прослушать песню Led Zeppelin без помех.  
18:04 Агент Коулсон утверждает, что словосочетание «невинная попытка» плохо смотрится с моим выражением лица. Самое обидное, даже возразить нечего.  
18:30 Сценаристам «Сверхъестественного» явно подаёт идеи кто-то из наших. Чувствуется... размах. И логические противоречия. И отсутствие чувства самосохранения. И нездоровая любовь к фаст-фуду. Такое всё родное.  
18:50 Через вентиляцию ввалился агент Бартон, мотивировав это тем, что пришёл помогать старшим по званию писать объяснительную. Я уже не спрашиваю, по каким каналам к нему проходит информация, я просто буду молча подозревать нездоровое чувство юмора командора Хилл.  
19:01 Нет, мы не будем иллюстрировать объяснительную.  
19:02 Нет, и как сценарий переписывать не станем.  
19:03 Нет, агент Бартон, даже по ролям не зачитаем!  
19:10 Агент Коулсон так фундаментально припёр дверь моим сейфом, что её оказалось проще снова взорвать, чем пытаться разобрать баррикаду. По итогам взрыва жертв нет — разве что, в коридоре за дверью обнаружилась секретарша, но она живая и потому не в счёт. Может, после контузии лучше кофе варить начнёт?..  
19:20 Высший командный состав в лице директора Фьюри перекрыл все подступы к кабинету. И почему-то у меня опасно много версий причин такого поведения. Минимум в трёх при этом фигурирует психологическая травма морской свинкой, которая ещё явно нам аукнется.  
19:38 Предпринимаем двадцать первую попытку штурмом прорваться на этаж начальства и отдать им объяснительную. Автоматные очереди по коридору через неравные промежутки времени и пара капканов на медведей несколько осложняют процесс.  
19:40 Пытаемся проникнуть в офис директора Фьюри через систему служебных помещений. На шум пришла агент Романова. Оценила обстановку. Посоветовала отправить объяснительную Почтой России, пояснив, что она дойдёт как раз к тому моменту, когда первый шок у директора пройдёт, что поможет избежать дисциплинарного наказания. Всегда подозревал в Романовой склонность к бюрократическим пыткам.  
20:25 Ну не хотите объяснительную — не больно-то и надо!  
21:00 Попытался уйти домой. В дверях забыл, на какую именно конспиративную квартиру надо ехать. Пришлось возвращаться.  
22:34 Я знал, Я ЗНАЛ, что возвращаться — плохая примета. Особенно, если возвращаешься на засекреченный полигон. А ещё хуже примета становится, если тебя там уже встречает агент Коулсон. Вообще, при виде агента Коулсона давно пора приучиться рыть окопы, но как-то всё забываю отработать навык (ну и полы, опять же, бетонные). В итоге застрял на торжественном выговоре, который как раз решил нам объявить выбравшийся из подполья директор Фьюри. Ума не приложу, как же к нему всё-таки попала объяснительная, потому как похоже на то, что он простил нам все грехи за их логическое обоснование, так что выговор больше смахивал на благодарность за спасательную операцию.  
22:37 Попытался уйти домой.  
22:50 На выходе споткнулся о какую-то неведомую... э-э, об какой-то незарегистрированный артефакт. Господи, да за что же мне всё это?!  
22:51 Под «Господи» я подразумевал не вас, мистер Лафейсон, и незачем было материализовываться!  
23:00 Гоняем Локи по всему полигону. Непонятно, кто при этом получает от процесса больше удовольствия: те, кто ведут погоню, или тот, за кем она идёт.  
23:24 Попытался под шумок уйти домой, но меня замёл подлый Ситвелл. Ничего, я ему ещё припомню это в день зарплаты.  
23:32 Локи заперся в узле связи и по внутреннему экстренному каналу зачитывает нашу объяснительную. Судя по выражению лица директора Фьюри, он её всё-таки не читал...  
23:38 Никогда бы не подумал, что в вентиляционной шахте так спокойно и удобно. Особенно в сравнении с коридором, по которому ходит директор Фьюри с отвинченным от Лолы миномётом.  
23:45 Дополз по вентиляции до Коулсона. Сейчас я ему выскажу всё, что о нём думаю, может, полегчает.  
00:42 Нет, я ещё не всё высказал!  
00:53 До нас по вентиляции дополз Локи и, кажется, конспектирует, вражина.  
02:21 Доползли по вентиляции до Нью-Йорка. И — нет, я всё ещё не всё высказал, и мне плевать, что Коулсон во всём происходящем не виноват!  
02:25 Сидим с Коулсоном и Локи в какой-то круглосуточной забегаловке, молча едим маффины. Мысленно сочиняю объяснительную к объяснительной.  
02:41 Локи и Коулсон обсуждают скандинавскую мифологию. Думаю, если их заснять в таком виде и выложить в твиттер, наша конспирация пойдёт ко всем чертям — но ведь без фотки никто не поверит, что такое вообще бывает! Решил отвлечься, попросил у официантки ручку, записываю черновик объяснительной к объяснительной на салфетках.  
03:02 К нам подсел какой-то подозрительный рыжебородый тип с залысинами, прочёл написанное на салфетках и предложил это экранизировать. Вот теперь точно надо фотографировать Локи и Коулсона: они обрели единодушие. Во всяком случае, они оба выглядят так, будто планируют, как бы потише убить собеседника.  
Заметка для себя: продумать, куда потом спрятать тело.  
03:15 Тело спряталось само. Теперь единодушно подозреваем в нём Ясновидца. Хорошо хоть салфетки с собой не взяло.  
03:21 Мучительно вспоминаю, есть ли у нас в этом районе конспиративная квартира.  
03:22 Нет, Локи, даже не мечтай.  
03:23 Нет, Локи, у меня нет раскладушки!  
03:24 Нет, Локи, не пытайся превратиться в кота и давить на жалость!  
03:26 ...Коулсон, давай его оставим?!  
03:34 Нашли конспиративную квартиру Леди Гаги. Наломали спичек, тянем жребий, кто из нас будет спать, а кто — чесать кота.  
03:35 Только что осознал, что наломал спичек на двух человек. Проще было в «камень-ножницы-бумагу» разыграть, честное слово. Смотри, Коулсон, я уже не соображаю, мне спать нужнее!  
03:37 ...хочешь, я за тебя инструктаж по технике безопасности проведу?..  
03:40 Пока мы спорили, кровать занял Локи. И ладно бы в кошачьей форме, паразит эдакий!  
03:42 Молча сидим на кухне и пытаемся взглядом заварить кофе.  
03:45 ...так, что я делаю? А! Я завариваю кофе. Я не сплю. Я не сплю...  
05:00 ...я не спал!!! И какого чёрта на всех наших конспиративных квартирах будильники выставлены на пять утра?! Локи, я запрещаю тебе отвечать на вопрос, который сейчас задам, он риторический!  
05:01 ГОСПОДИ, Я КОГДА-НИБУДЬ ВЫСПЛЮСЬ?!


End file.
